U.S. Pat. No. 6,838,962 (Leone), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses, “[t]he present invention provides a wire lug arc vent barrier for protecting a wire lug in a molded case circuit breaker, with the circuit breaker having a housing with a terminal for a load connection and a terminal for a line connection. The wire lug/arc vent barrier comprises a body having a first end including a tang, a second end including an elongated finger and a middle portion between the first end and the second end defining a concave space, with an opening at each of the middle portion, wherein the body is mounted in the housing.” See Abstract.
World Intellectual Property Organization Publication No. WO 2004/082091 (Leone), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses, “[t]he electronic circuit breaker comprises an input (A, B) for connection to a power-supply network and an output (C, D) for connection to a load (Z). Set between the input and the output are a switch (7), a relay (8) and a limitation block (9), which controls the switch (7) to cause at least partial inhibition thereof in the event of overcurrent. Moreover provided is a microprocessor (13), which is connected to the limitation block (9) to inhibit power supply to the load (Z).” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,746 (Harper), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses, “[d]isclosed is a molded case type magnetic circuit breaker having improved performance and an increased current rating. A corrosion and temperature resistant stainless steel wire screen having specific wire and mesh opening sizes overlies a novel exhaust gas baffle arrangement to cool and disperse arc chamber gases venting from the breaker. Flashover during high current switching, due to conduction through the exhaust gas plasma, is eliminated. Also disclosed is a novel arc chamber construction for the circuit breaker and a marine baffle for adapting the breaker to use in potentially explosive atmospheres.” See Abstract.